Murkiteer
Murkiteer is a Fog Shroom hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Eco and Persistent plants against the zombies. His special ability is Covering Cloud which makes all zombies on the field receive -1 while plants on the field get +1 . Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Persistent *Special Ability: Covering Cloud - All zombies on the field receive -1 while plants on the field get +1 . *Other powers: Strike From Future Past, Alkaloid Drop, Weed Removal *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Murkiteer is a certified driving hazard. Strategies With Murkiteer has a wide variety of options for dealing with the zombies and putting pressure on them. In general it isn’t a bad idea to reinforce your stronger Eco plants with punish or revive based Persistent abilities. The former will deal with the direct damage and apply pressure to the opposing zombie forces while the latter will keep your plants alive and ensure that the zombies can’t get too far ahead of your plant forces. Among other things, Persistent also gives Murkiteer more options of disposing of zombie cards than he otherwise would have such as Bramble forest. Murkiteer can effectively use a punish deck in conjecture with the more bulky and durable Eco class cards to wreak havoc on the zombie forces that are located on the lawn. If that isn’t enough, both classes can make use of each other’s environments as well. Grape escape and Overgrown canopies will allow your weaker plants to get out of harm’s way or bolster them respectively while Fig world will allow them to pack a bigger punch than they otherwise would be able to by Giving them the Shred trait. On the other side, Eco foliage plants will easily whittle the zombie forces down in Bramble forest and Ghostly Grotto allows you to keep playing them without worry of their destruction. Speaking of environments, Murkiteer is the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown Bramble forest and Overgrown Ghostly grotto normally. Both add a stat boost to their initial abilities and further help Eco plants. He doesn’t fare too badly in flower or amphibious decks either. Boasting a large amount of cards in the former case and an adequate amount of cards in the latter case for a tight defense of the water lane. In the former case, you can easily let plants like roulette coreocorpsis or black magic hollyshock hit the zombie hero thanks to the addition of Grape escape. An if the flowers must deal with any zombie that is too difficult for them, Limelight and Lemon juicer are easy ways to make the plants hit harder. His biggest downside is that his ability isn’t that powerful. But an increased attack while the zombies have decreases attack still helps if you plan to swarm the zombie hero early on. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. In addition to keeping a close eye of Eco class’s environments, keeping an eye on their revival plants and punish plants isn’t a bad idea either as both will prove to be a thorn in your side if left unchecked. The good news is that both classes can be dealt with by answering in kind to their abilities. If an eco hero makes an environment, destroy it or place a zombie there that will dissuade Murkiteer from placing teammates there the next chance you get. Big enough zombie should be able to deal with the eco and persistent plants as well although be warned that they could easily be destroyed themselves in the process when facing eco plants. Luckily, the most frustrating of both classes don’t have team-up so you have minimal protection to break through. If this doesn’t work, tricks and the water lane work well in defeating Murkiteer by eliminating the stronger plants before they have a chance to cause any harm to your zombies. Many of Eco plants are vulnerable to Rocket Science and even Cut Down to Size. Both of which will leave the more frail plants from Persistent on the field for easy elimination. Boosting your own zombies works as well so long as the plant hero can’t respond to it and it can survive being hit by the plants. If done correctly, you can turn his own strategy against him by outswarming him and overwhelming his plants. Hearty heroes are best for this. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae *This is the only Hero made by Aaxelae that has two of his classes. Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes